


At The Edge Of A Norwegian Wood

by nhasablog



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Thor suddenly grabbed his hair, giving it a tug. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t like it.”“Oh, grow up.” Loki reached out to retaliate and promptly realized that there was no hair to pull anymore. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”(Or, Thor pulls at Loki’s hair, but when Loki goes to retaliate he promptly notices that there’s no hair left to pull. That simply won’t do.)





	At The Edge Of A Norwegian Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Ragnarök, so maybe don’t read this if you don’t want to get spoiled to what happens at the end. This is my own take on what could happen.

It would be hard to hide a whole alien people on Earth, and therefore Thor and Bruce were dropped off on the planet first in order to try to figure something out. Or well, Bruce was mostly there to find his way home again, after being away for so long, but he was willing to help with the search. Thor could understand his need to look for the things he used to know, though (because at this point neither of them had any idea that things with the Avengers were less than okay), so he let him go and recruited Loki instead, since he knew his brother would get restless floating in a ship just out of sight from the earthlings.

“You know they will flay me alive if they see me, right?”

“Yes. But I also know that you’re not as concerned as you let on. You’ll be okay, brother.”

And that was that. Loki tagged along to whatever part of the planet Thor went to, because while it would be nice to settle down close to his friends, Thor wasn’t stupid enough to dismiss the much more empty landscapes of Earth. And he had a need to go back to Norway, so that was where they went.

They’d found a secluded spot, not unlike the one they’d watch their father turn into glitter. An abandoned cabin by the edge of the woods worked as their sleeping place, and during the day they journeyed out into the towns close by to see if they would be able to handle the Asgardian people, or if they would be forced to hide the entire time. Thor had to admit he wasn’t sure if they were making progress or not.

“You know this is useless, right?” Loki said on their third evening as the two of them shut themselves into the cabin, having just avoided the rain that was now pouring down outside.

“With that attitude.”

“I’m serious, brother. You cannot possibly believe that Asgardians will settle down on Midgard of all places.”

“I do confess it’s not exactly Asgard, but Asgard isn’t a place-”

“It’s a people. I know, I know. But we’ve downgraded immensely if we stay here.”

“This place is nice, though. You remember how the people from this area actually worshipped us once?”

“They won’t worship us again, as much as I’d want them to. Earthlings just aren’t as they used to be.” Loki shook his head. “Pity, really.”

“You’re being very pessimistic for a trickster god.”

“I’m having a low moment.”

Thor suddenly grabbed his hair, giving it a tug. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t like it.”

“Oh, grow up.” Loki reached out to retaliate and promptly realized that there was no hair to pull anymore. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Thor grinned. “At least one good thing came out of this forced haircut.”

Loki was scowling. “That’s unfair. Very unfair. What am I supposed to do now?”

“Stop being dramatic, for one.”

“I had  _one_ advantage and now you’ve gone and ripped that out of my hands.”

“ _I_  didn’t do a thing.”

“I blame you nevertheless.”

Thor just laughed, happy for the ease of the moment. But it seemed as if that was exactly what Loki needed in order to get a better idea, for when Thor looked at him again he was smirking.

That never boded well.

“Loki, what are you planning?” he asked, suddenly feeling the urge to get up and back away - but he wasn’t going to do that because he was the god of thunder dammit.

“Oh, nothing.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I’m just scooting closer to you.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to try something.”

And what Loki wanted to try was something Thor didn’t think he’d experience with his brother again. Too much had happened since the last time Loki had reached out and let his fingers collide with Thor’s side, but Thor reacted like he always had - by jerking away with a strangled sound that his brother knew was a held back yelp.

Uh oh.

“Loki, don’t,” Thor warned when Loki tried reaching out again. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Oh, but I really really do.”

And he did. Thor shouldn’t have been surprised that he did.

The abandoned cabin at the edge of a Norwegian forest that no one lived too close to was filled with booming laughter, and even if someone did happen to walk by and hear it they would never be able to guess the laughter came from the soul of an actual god that they didn’t believe in anymore. It was funny how some things worked out, but Thor had to admit that he didn’t fully mind being in this position, even if he protested with a fiery passion as Loki trapped him between the wooden wall and his body. But that was just how things worked. If your sibling tickled you to death you had to protest and pretend as if this was just an annoying inconvenience to your day and not something that was bringing back flashback after flashback until you suddenly felt like a child who’d never touched the throne of Asgard or set your foot on Earth.

“Stop it!” Thor cried out, every shred of pride having left his body the moment he let out his first giggle. “Loki, I swehehear!”

Loki just grinned, almost innocently, though at this point Thor knew that nothing about his brother was innocent. He had practically been born mischievous.

“Look at this as revenge,” Loki said. “Since you don’t have any hair for me to pull - which I’m starting to feel is maybe a childish habit, but that’s another story - then I need to get you back  _somehow_.”

“I literally just pulled your hair!” Thor managed to choke out between laughter. “How is that a reason for revenge?”

“I haven’t worked out the details yet. Be patient, would you?”

Loki moved one hand to Thor’s neck, fluttering his long fingers with such expertise that only someone who’d done this to Thor a hundred times possessed. Don’t get this wrong, Thor had been the one to force laughter out of Loki’s mouth countless of times as well, but recently he’d felt like Loki would actually slaughter him if he tried.

So of course he would try later.

But until then he would keep his squirming to a minimum and let Loki get his revenge, because he would get even grumpier otherwise. But if Loki as much as mentioned him liking this he would deny it until his last breath. He wasn’t about to give his younger brother that blackmail material.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
